


Roads, Intentions, and Spells

by Snow_white79



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: De-aged Raphael Santiago, Fluff, Happy Ending, I don't think I've ever written something so cheesy, M/M, Madzie finds a spell, Magnus was sad and now is happy, SUPER CHEESY, The road is paved with good intentions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it had to be done, everyone is happy, like seriously, takes place after 3x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_white79/pseuds/Snow_white79
Summary: They say the road is paved with good intentions. Madzie means well. She sees how sad Magnus is over Raphael's exile and decides to help with a spell. The results weren't what she expected, but there's a happy ending after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Roads, Intentions, and Spells**

  


“You’re back,” Alec greets as he watches Magnus return from the portal into their apartment. “How’s Raphael?” It had been a tense moment when Magnus had told Alec about the fallout from Raphael’s deception. The shadowhunter had just finished moving all of his things into Magnus’ apartment when Raphael had stopped by to say goodbye.   


They both knew Izzy was being lenient by maintaining her silence. Instead of informing the clave, she had demanded that Raphael leave town, effective immediately. But his exit left wounds in his wake. The New York clan was suddenly left without a leader too soon after their loss of Camilla. Though Raphael announced his replacement, the clan mourned, and the ripples were felt throughout the Downworld community. Many of them vented their frustrations to Magnus, as everyone knew how close the warlock and vampire were.   


Magnus also felt the loss. As furious as he was for Raphael’s lies, he understood why his prodigal son did it. It wasn’t the first time the vampire had become overwhelmed by sadness and rage and made impulsive choices without thought of the consequences. One simply had to look at his history: Raphael had been plucked from his childhood way too soon, and that was before he became a vampire. He had to grow up fast to care for his siblings, and never spent a moment thinking of his own needs. He never complained, of course. He loved his siblings, and caring for them was truly rewarding for him. Sadly, the poor boy, after being uprooted from Mexico into the states, was soon violently murdered and turned. Magnus felt lucky to have been the one to find and care for Raphael afterwards. Caring for the new vampire those first few years had been both difficult and rewarding. Raphael often floated between despair and mania, until finally he reached a common medium. Until Camila pulled him under, that is. Magnus was in barely any state to intervene, dealing with his own drama in regards to her, but the warlock watched the vampire he saw as his own son become angry and desperate. Camila had turned him into a human blood junkie, she herself falling deep into the haze alongside him.   


It took months before Raphael admitted he had a problem, and then weeks full of painful withdrawals and violent rages as he detoxed. Magnus stood by, comforting him when needed, and standing quietly when not. The warlock was so proud of Raphael when he was finally free enough to move away from his addiction and focus on caring for the clan. It was second nature for the vampire to be a caretaker. And becoming leader of the New York clan was serendipity.   


It had been decades since Raphael had slid into that despairing cycle, and then Isabelle Lightwood walked into his life with her own addiction and he was swept away once again.   


Magnus knew he should have put his foot down once he realized what had happened. He should have been more attentive, perhaps even offering Raphael to move back in for a short period of time so he could have his undivided support during the detox and aftermath.   


But who was Magnus kidding? So much was happening in their lives; he was lucky if he spoke to Raphael once a week. Of course Raphael was slipping. Human blood made him feel alive, and now the vampire remembered everything he had fought so hard to move on from. He remembered feeling the sun on his skin, the warm memories of being alive and with his siblings. Of course Raphael would feel overwhelmed by loss, consumed by rage, and blinded to his actions as he decided to create a daylighter. His poor Raphael: so angry and lost.   


Alec told Magnus that he was simply feeling “paternal guilt.” He told him it was normal to feel the way he did. Magnus had to laugh, because of course his darling boyfriend would read about it in a psychology book. His dear Alec was always wanting to help. Alec didn’t know Raphael very well. The shadowhunter was still angry with him over Isabelle’s addiction. And yet, he still supported Magnus’ relationship with the vampire.   


“Raphael is fine. He’s settled into his new home,” the warlock answers, grateful that Raphael allowed him to help by providing him a place to stay. The vampire hated asking for help. In fact, he rarely ever did. He was a stubborn child. “Is Madzie already here?”   


Alec nods. Catarina had asked if they could watch her for the day while she attended a medical conference. “She just finished her snack and is washing her hands in the bathroom. Are you okay?”   


“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you. It’s just…difficult… it helps knowing that he is just a portal away, but…” Magnus sighs. He didn’t like the idea of Raphael being alone.   


“He’ll always have you, Magnus.” Alec says, knowing exactly what his boyfriend is thinking. He didn’t disagree: if Raphael was in the state that Magnus felt he was in, then the vampire should not be left alone in exile. Alec hopes that Raphael will be able to make friends in his new city; Raphael needed support, not abandonment.   


Magnus forces a smile, wanting to change the subject. “Of course. Did you notice it started raining? It’s a beautiful day in Nevada. I was thinking we could take Madzie to that new discovery park that opened in Vegas,” Magnus suggests.   


Alec laughs, “I’m not sure Catarina wants us leaving the state with Madzie.”   


Behind their bedroom door, Madzie listens. She had finished washing her hands when she had heard Magnus’ voice. With the intention of playfully scaring him, she quietly hid behind the bedroom door listening for her chance to jump out. But now she was sad. She remembered Raphael. She had met him a few times, and he always made her laugh. He had heard Magnus talking about Raphael earlier, explaining to Catarina as to why the vampire had to leave town. Madzie had never seen Magnus look so sad. Listening to him and Alec talk about Raphael made her decide that she needed to help them.   


Leaving the hallway, Madzie makes her way into Magnus’ library. She searches for the familiar book she had seen Catarina use when a bird had flown into their window about a month ago. It was a simple healing spell, and if she used it correctly, maybe she could help Raphael feel the sun again? And then he could stay here with Magnus and Alec. That would make them happy again.   


Finding the book, she quickly turns the pages until she finds what she is looking for. She knows Catarina would more than likely be cross to know she was doing spells without supervision, but this one really did look easy. At least Catarina made it look easy.   


Now all she needed to do was bring Raphael over. Portals were a bit trickier, but she was able to use her own version of tracking based on memory. Magnus had said it was a very rare skill that she possessed. Closing her eyes, she focuses on Raphael, frowning when she is unable to find him. The young warlock realizes that Magnus probably put wards up around Raphael’s new apartment. Ever the persistent child, Madzie looks around the room, smiling when she sees exactly what she was looking for. It’s a necklace. She had seen Raphael wear it before, and now here it was, sitting on the counter. She assumes the vampire must have given it to Magnus for remembrance.   


Grinning, she picks it up and begins to focus once again. It was much easier this time and now she was able to create a portal. In her mind, she calls for Raphael to come through, explaining that Magnus needed him. Communicating through her mind was a new skill she recently possessed. It just appeared one day while she was eating lunch. She had wanted apple juice and asked for it in her mind, and Catarina heard her.   


Seconds later, Raphael appears. “Madzie, what’s wrong with Magnus?” He asks, anxious. He hopes that everything is okay. There isn’t much he can do without bringing attention to himself, and that would be a death sentence.   


“He misses you, Raphael,” Madzie explains, and the vampire’s expression softens. “Magnus is sad because you had to go away.”   


Kneeling down to her eye level, Raphael nods his head. “I know. I’m sad too. But what I did was wrong, Madzie. I can’t stay here. It’s not safe, and I don’t want Magnus to get in trouble.” He had done enough already.   


“But I have a plan!” She announces with an excited grin.   


Raphael can’t help but smile, “You do, do you? Does it involve loss of memory?” He is pretty sure it doesn’t, but wouldn’t it be nice if it did.   


She shakes her head, “No. I don’t know how to do that. But I have another spell that will help you!” Maybe she could ask Catarina to teach her spells to lose memories.   


He decides to indulge her, “Okay…what spell?” He doubts it will work. She may be powerful, but Madzie is still just a child. In a few years however, Raphael has no doubt that she will be one of the strongest warlocks he has ever met.   


“So you can feel the sun again,” Madzie explains, “I saw Catarina do it when a bird flew into our window. He was dying and she healed him! If I do the spell on you, it might make you a mundane again!”   


Raphael pauses. If he were breathing, he would probably have stopped. Of course this spell would never work. Magnus would have heard about it. He would have done the spell for Raphael without a second thought. In fact, Magnus would probably have done the spell on Simon as well. “That’s not possible, Madzie…”  


She shakes her head. “I saw it. The bird almost died, but Catarina healed it.”   


“Healed it. I’m not broken like that bird was, Madzie. I’m a vampire. You can’t heal vampirism.” He hated to see the disappointment in her eyes, but Raphael needed to be honest with her. “Look, I appreciate you wanting to help. That’s…it’s really amazing of you. You’re a good kid, and you’re an amazing warlock, but…this isn’t going to work.”   


Frowning, she stomps her foot on the floor. “It _will_ work. You’ll see!” Going to the step by the counter, she takes the book in her hand and walks back over to Raphael. “Maybe it won’t be permanent because you’re a vampire, but it will do something like what happened to the bird, and then you can be with Magnus and Alec again.”   


Raphael sighs. He knows it’s useless, but what harm would come if he just humored her? Nodding his head, he pulls up a chair and sits down. “Alright, Madzie. You win. Go ahead and try it. Just don’t be upset if nothing happens.” He watches her smile and he can’t keep himself from smiling back. She was just a child. What’s the worst that could happen?  


Madzie quickly gets to work grabbing herbs and potions, pouring them together into a bowl.   


“What’s the rush?” Raphael asks, beginning to feel nervous when he sees her carelessly measuring potions before pouring them into the bowl.   


“It’s gonna be a surprise for Magnus and Alec,” Madzie answers, quickly tossing more herbs into the bowl and then stirring it together. A few herbs fly out of the bowl and onto the counter. “They’re distracted right now.”   


Raphael is pretty sure he knows what “distracting” means when it comes to Alec and Magnus. “Shouldn’t you be measuring the ingredients?”   


“Magnus says it’s an art form,” Madzie replies, setting the bowl down and looking at the mixed contents.   


“You’re saying the measurements are just a recommendation and are optional?” Raphael jokes. He hopes that this spell won’t suddenly turn him into an injured bird.   


“It’s done!” Madzie announces, incredibly proud of herself.   


“Are you sure you don’t want to involve Magnus in this? I mean, you kind of poured a lot of stuff in that bowl…” Raphael explains. He turns towards the door, wondering if he should just go ahead and let Magnus know he’s in here.   


Madzie carefully pours the mixture into a glass and hands it to Raphael. “You’re supposed to drink it.”   


“How much?” Raphael asks, sniffing the contents. It didn’t smell terrible.   


“Catarina poured a teaspoon into the bird’s mouth. But you’re bigger than the bird…so I think you need to drink the whole glass.” Madzie decides.   


Frowning, Raphael sniffs it again. “Maybe we can put some blood in it?” He wonders if he can dump it somewhere while she searches for blood.   


Madzie shakes her head. “That might ruin the spell. Come on, drink it before they come looking for me.”   


Raphael looks at her determined expression, then back at the dark liquid in his glass. He hopes nothing happens. Most spells didn’t work on vampires. The possibility was him reacting at all to this potion was less than 1%, and if it did work, the results would probably only last a few minutes. Magnus had done healing spells on him before, and it was nothing like this. He never had to drink anything. “Are you sure this is a healing spell?”   


She nods her head. “It healed the bird.” She wishes Raphael would just drink it already. Magnus and Alec were going to stop kissing eventually.   


“Yes,” Raphael agrees, “but what exactly is the spell called?” The last thing he needed was Madzie giving him a spell specifically designed for small animals with broken bones.   


“Lenire iuvenibus,” Madzie answers.   


“Huh,” Raphael comments. He has no idea what that means. “Okay,” he supposes it can’t be too bad. Again, he’s a vampire. He’s been through worse, and technically, he was already dead. Before he can think more about it, Raphael quickly chugs it down in one gulp.   


Madzie grins, clapping her hands. “Hooray! It should work any moment now!”   



	2. chapter 2

**chapter 2 ******  


Back in the bedroom, Magnus is straddling Alec’s lap as the shadowhunter sits on the edge of the bed. “I would have thought Madzie would have come looking for you by now,” the warlock comments between kisses. He wonders if he should be worried by the silence coming from outside the bedroom.  


Before Alec can reply, a terrified scream can be heard coming from the other room.  


“Madzie!” Alec shouts as they both jump off the bed and run out of the room as fast as they can. Madzie appears around the corner, slamming into Magnus’ chest.  


“I don’t know what I did wrong!” Madzie screams in a panic. “I did the spell just like Catarina did!”  


Magnus tries not to show any alarm, “What happened, Madzie?” He knew he should have locked his library before he left to see Raphael.  


A growl is heard, and then running feet pitter patter across the wooden floor until turning a corner to face Magnus, Alec and Madzie.  


“Oh.” Magnus says. He isn’t sure what else he _can_ say. Standing there, in all his naked toddler glory, is a vampire child. No more than two-years old. The boy hisses, baring his fangs, and in all honestly, Magnus thinks he’s absolutely adorable, albeit somewhat familiar looking. Perhaps it’s the dark curls or the deep brown eyes….or the entire facial structure, but… “Is that Raphael?”  


Madzie nods her head. “I called him…because…because I knew you were sad…and…and I saw Catarina do the Lenire Iuvenibus spell to heal a dying bird..so..so I thought I could make him mundane again so everyone could be happy!” She sobs into his chest, frustrated that she messed up and now Raphael was a baby, and he was mad and had sharp teeth!  


Alec slowly approaches the angry toddler. “Raphael? You…you in there?” He hesitates kneeling down any closer, not sure if the toddler would attack.  


A snap of fingers behind him means that Magnus has a plan. “Here, sweetheart,” Magnus says softly, walking past Alec to scoop Raphael up into his arms, handing the de-aged vampire a spill-proof covered cup, with what Alec can assume is blood. Raphael quickly brings the cup into his mouth, his whole demeanor changing once he realizes what’s in it. He happily kicks his legs as he continues to drink, allowing Magnus to carry him past Alec and Madzie and towards the main bedroom.  


Madzie and Alec follow the older warlock and toddler vampire into the bedroom. “Can you fix it?” Madzie asks as she holds Alec’s hand. She hopes they aren’t upset with her.  


“I’m sure Magnus will do his best, Madzie,” Alec replies, giving her an encouraging smile.  


Sitting Raphael down on the bed, Magnus smiles at the toddler. Raphael smiles back at Magnus, his mouth still against the cup as he drinks. The twinkle in his eyes makes Magnus think that perhaps he is familiar to the vampire. “Hmmm, do you remember who I am?” the warlock asks, knowing that Raphael won’t answer. Gently touching the toddler’s forehead, he concentrates for several long seconds.  


Madzie whispers to Alec, “I’m sorry.” She wipes her eyes before a tear can fall.  


Alec turns to her, pulling her into a hug. “Hey, no one is mad at you. You meant well by it, and don’t worry…Magnus will fix it.” Alec has no doubt that this spell can be reversed. Madzie’s a child while Magnus is over 400 years old.  


“It can’t be fixed,” Magnus announces finally, straightening up. With another snap of his fingers, the warlock has Raphael dressed in a pair of soft, dark red pajamas.  


“What? What do you mean it can’t be fixed?” Alec asks, alarmed. “He’s a vampire toddler! There is no such thing as a vampire toddler!”  


“Well there is now,” Magnus remarks rather calmly. Picking Raphael back up, he carries him out of their bedroom. “He’ll just have to grow up naturally through the years until he reaches the age he was when initially turned.”  


“So he’s a vampire.” Alec repeats. “A vampire toddler.”  


“For now, yes.” Magnus explains. He waves his hand before opening one of the three guest room doors. Inside, the once opulent guest bedroom has now been designed to fit the desire and needs of a much indulged toddler.  


“Does he remember what happened?” Alec asks, trying to mentally keep up. Madzie follows them into the new bedroom, enthralled by the castle themed bedroom.  


“Yes and no.” Magnus explains. Sitting the boy down on the plush carpet, he watches Raphael stand back up and walk towards the toy chest. “He can sense that he knows us, but his memories are fuzzy at best.”  


Nodding, Alec watches Raphael dump a bag of wooden blocks onto the floor. “So the spell Madzie did wasn’t a healing spell, was it?”  


Magnus chuckles, “No, it was not. Lenire iuvenibus means ‘soothe the young.’ It’s more of a time travel type spell. Catarina used it on the bird to de-age it down to the point before it became injured.”  


Alec nods his head, trying to understand. Raphael drops his now empty cup onto the floor and begins to explore the pictures on the wooden blocks. “So how did the spell make Raphael into a toddler?”  


They both turn to look at Madzie. She frowns, trying to problem solve. After a few moments, the realization hits her. “Catarina gave the bird a teaspoon because the accident had just happened. I gave Raphael a whole glass…so that’s…that’s a lot of time to go backwards with.” She pouts, feeling guilty.  


“And it can’t be fixed?” Alec asks, looking at Madzie’s sad expression.  


Magnus shakes his head, his eyes still on Raphael. “Nope. There are no ‘travel to the future’ spells. At least none that work correctly. We have alternate dimension spells, but those can be rather complicated and can’t do anything to treat this particular issue at hand.”  


“I’m sorry, Magnus. I just wanted to help…” Madzie says softly.  


Magnus turns to look at her and smiles softly. “It’s alright, poppet. I’m not upset.”  


“You’re not?” She asks, slowly moving towards him.  


“Definitely not upset,” Magnus answers. He looks back at Raphael. “In fact…I’m actually...well, relieved.”  


“Relieved?” Madzie asks, confused.  


He laughs, “Yes, well, I was so worried about Raphael, and now here he is, safe and sound.”  


“But he’s a baby!” Madzie exclaims. She couldn’t understand why Magnus was smiling instead of scowling. Not that she was complaining. She was grateful that no one seemed angry at her. But she was definitely confused.  


“Oh, he’s always been a bit of a baby, Madzie. He’s my sweet, impulsive, smiling, happy boy, and he’s safe, and home with me, where he belongs.” Magnus replies. He pulls Madzie into his lap and kisses her head. “I am not mad. Though Catarina will more than likely be cross that you created a spell without supervision…” he chuckles at her expression. “This could have been a disaster, Madzie. Raphael was frightened and as a vampire toddler, he could have seriously hurt you. Luckily, the cup of blood held enough distraction to settle him down.”  


She nods her head, knowing that she would be hearing an incredibly long lecture from Catarina regarding this as well.  


They both watch Alec build a small tower with the wooden blocks in front of Raphael. The toddler grins, adding another block to the tower. “Nice job,” Alec praises, “Should we make it bigger?”  


Raphael nods his head, squatting down to pick up another block. Carefully setting it on top of the tower, he looks over at Alec and grins. Alec grins back, “Way to go! Look how tall that is!”  


Raphael looks over at Magnus and points to the blocks, “Big bwoks!”  


Magnus claps his hands, “Wow, yes! Very big blocks.” He laughs when Raphael claps his hands as well. He watches Raphael pick up another block. Still smiling, the toddler uses his vampire speed to reach Magnus, handing the warlock the block. “Should I help?” Magnus asks him.  


Raphael nods his head, pointing to the block tower before pulling at Magnus’ arm. “Hewp,” he repeats, guiding Magnus towards the blocks and Alec.  


“Madzie, how about you join us?” Magnus asks, and the young warlock quickly sits beside them. “How tall do you think we should make this?”  


“So big!” Raphael announces, stretching his arms up to the ceiling. Everyone laughs, and Alec shares a smile with Magnus.  


“So I guess Raphael is staying?” Alec confirms, though it was obvious that the toddler was.  


“Of course,” Magnus replies, using his magic to keep the tower from falling as Madzie adds another block to it. “Why wouldn’t he?”  


Alec shrugs, “I just wasn’t sure if the New York Clan might have different thoughts.”  


Magnus shrugs the idea away. “Who cares? Raphael was my son before he joined the New York Clan. They are more than welcome to visit if they call ahead and I am present every moment that they are here.”  


Alec laughs, handing the toddler another block.  


Magnus watches Alec carefully. They never talked about having children before. The shadowhunter had just recently moved in, and now a child had been added to the mix. “Alec…how are you feeling about this?”  


Smiling, Alec hands another block to Raphael. “About having Raphael here?” He glances over at Magnus and sees the concern on his boyfriend’s face. Softening, Alec chuckles. “Magnus, why would I have a problem with this? Sure, it’s not something I expected to happen so quickly…”  


“Wait,” Magnus interrupts, “You’ve thought about us having children?”  


Alec shrugs, trying not to look as embarrassed as he feels. “I mean, yeah, once or twice, I mean…sometimes…look, the point is, I think we’d make great parents.” He scowls when Magnus looks at him with a doe-eyed expression. “Stop it,” he whispers, trying not to smile. It’s useless though, he can already feel himself starting to blush.  


“You’re something else, Alexander,” Magnus comments with an awed smile.  


Alec scoffs, “Yeah, well, of course I am. Here,” Alec hands Raphael another block. “Give this to Papa,” he gestures towards Magnus. “Or would you rather he call you Ayah?”  


“What does Ayah mean?” Madzie asks, looking between Alec and Magnus.  


Raphael hands the block to Magnus. The warlock smiles, touching the toddler’s cheek. “It means father, the same as Papa.” Kissing Raphael’s forehead, he leans forward to place the block on the tower. “Papa is fine.” He can’t help smiling. Raphael, as a new vampire decades ago, occasionally called him Papa, and on the rare occasion when severely injured or extremely drunk, the vampire had been known to call out to Magnus with the paternal label. But it was rare, and Magnus missed hearing it.  


“Will he call you Daddy?” Madzie asks, looking at Alec. Alec looks at her surprised, and then smiles.  


“Yep.” Alec answers confidently. “I’m Daddy, and Magnus is Papa.” He sits up on his knees to add the newest block. “I think this might be as tall as it can go, Raf.”  


“Nonsense,” Magnus replies. Waving his hands, the tower begins to float in the air. Raphael laughs in delight, clapping his hands. Standing up, the toddler begins to jump, trying to reach them.  


Picking Raphael up in his arms, Alec lifts him up to grab some of the blocks. “You got them!” The shadowhunter exclaims. Madzie cheers and the toddler laughs with glee.  


Hours later, after more block play and an early evening at the playground in Las Vegas, Nevada, the four of them return home for a quiet dinner, which was anything but quiet. Later into the evening, Catarina arrived to retrieve Madzie while Magnus was giving Raphael a bath, and later that night, when Raphael was finally asleep in his castle-like bed, Alec and Magnus stand by the door and exhale.  


“Wow,” Alec whispers.  


Magnus smiles, equally exhausted and excited. “My sentiments exactly.”  


“We’re doing this,” Alec comments. They were parents. Didn’t he just move in? And now they’re parents?  


“We did it,” Magnus corrects, still smiling. He never thought he could have this kind of happiness, but here he was living with his wonderful partner and now a child as well.  


“Regrets?” Alec asks. He knew today was perfect. Even when the sauce from dinner flew onto the ceiling. But tomorrow was a new day. Anything was possible. Anything could go wrong.  


“None.” Magnus answers. He watches Raphael sleeping soundly. The boy had been running on pure energy until bathtime. It was quite adorable watching the toddler attempt to stay awake in the bathtub, but the lavender bubbles were too soothing and soon the little vampire was unable to keep his eyes open any longer. “You?”  


Alec shakes his head. “Nope.” He was happy. He had never imagined having a vampire child with Magnus, but now that Raphael was here, he couldn’t imagine it any other way. Turning to Magnus, he smiles, “We did good, Papa.”  


Magnus chuckles, “You too, Daddy.” Scrunching his nose, he shakes his head. “Scratch that. It sounds odd when I say that to you.”  


Alec can’t help but laugh. Pulling Magnus towards him, he grins. “How long do you think he’ll sleep for?”  


The warlock smiles. “Hmmm, not sure…but I’d assume at least a few hours.”  


Still smiling, Alec leads Magnus away from Raphael’s bedroom, and towards their own.  


And as a side note, Raphael slept for four.  


  


  


The End.


End file.
